splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lynettefan2626
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Split Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Redirecting OK, I will show you how I redirect Josh to Jsoh Jackson. That makes it easier for me.--Station7 12:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Click now on Josh. By the way, how do you think about my featured article nomination. Split Wiki:Featured Articles.--Station7 12:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you vote for: Split Wiki:Featured Articles. Then we have a month article ;) --Station7 18:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Only Olivia.--Station7 14:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) you type in #REDIRECT name --Station7 15:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm still confused. Click on the page from Olivia and then on edit. ;) --Station7 15:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I tried it on the nathan page and I think I did it wrong :( Can you fix it? :) Fixing pictures? Our Wiki doesn't show any picture that are there. It's get a link to . Should I report to Community Central or take you care of this. You can fix it, by using a Forum ;) --Station7 15:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC I don't understand what you mean :P So I'll leave it in your hands ;) -- Julietfan2626 Well, click on a page. Then you should look at upload images. there aren't any images...--Station7 15:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure :P I'll leave it to you, you're smarter than me :D -- Julietfan2626 Good news, the problem is solved :) Look at a page :) --Station7 16:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Say Goodbey Because episode was hard undestand. --Tom Jacob 23:40, October 31, 2010 (LT) Do you want me to explain it to you? -- Julietfan2626 No thanks you explain everything in episode,,I Spy With My Little Eye,, . --Tom Jacob 23:50, October 31, 2010 (LT) Good good, so you understand everything? :P If there's anything you ever don't understand, just ask :) -- Julietfan2626 I don't understand why Alex have one flashback in episode sorry forget episode name.----Tom Jacob 23:54, October 31, 2010 (LT) In Leave Me Alone? Well because I couldn't think of a way to make his back story fit in with the current on island story, so I made one just to get a bit of mystery and so people have a little insight to what Alex was doing in Australia. All will be revealed soon ;) -- Julietfan2626 P.S. Also, when I write the story on Word, I give myself a limit of 6 pages per story, so when I wrote it, I wanted as much space to write what was happening on the island, because I didn't want to rush it :) Please say who have flashback in next episode--Tom Jacob 00:09, November 1, 2010 (LT) Josh -- Julietfan2626 Don't by angry on my but this sucks.--Tom Jacob 00:17, November 1, 2010 (LT) Trust me, it should work out nicely with his flashback :) -- Julietfan2626 No I mean that Josh,Charlotte,William,Samantha and Eliott have more flashback that others . Why Abigail,Emma,Hassan,Melissa,James,Michelle,Thomas don't have flashbacks.--.--Tom Jacob 00:25, November 1, 2010 (LT) Hassan will have a centric at the end of the season, Melissa and James will have one soon. Emma, Abbie and Michele will probably get one, but not sure when :) -- Julietfan2626 You can say what Main characters don't appearance in episodes Intruder Alert,Man in Black,Run Away, Run Away,Blame,Crazy People,I Spy With My Little Eye,Leave Me Alone--Tom Jacob 00:35, November 1, 2010 (LT) You mean like a character appearances thing like we have on lostpedia? I don't know how to make that, maybe Station7 can make one. -- Julietfan2626 No i just need know you don't appearance because in your story you don't mention some characters but they appearance in episode--Tom Jacob 00:47, November 1, 2010 (LT)